1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to squaring tools and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable squaring tool for measuring and marking angles in one degree increments between 10 degrees and 90 degrees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of squaring tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, squaring tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,133; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,351; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,933; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,366; U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,991; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,195.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable squaring tool. The inventive device includes a pivot arm pivotally coupled between first and second sections of a main member. The pivot arm having a graduated arcuate measurement arm extending from the pivot arm through a channel in the main member. The pivot arm having a cylinder coupled to an end of the pivot arm. The main member includes a drum passing through the cylinder. The cylinder has a plurality of radially spaced apertures corresponding to the gradations of the measurement arm. The drum includes at least one spring biased bearing positioned for engaging said apertures in the cylinder as the cylinder rotates around the drum. A locking assembly is provided for clamping the pivot arm between the first and second sections of the main member to lock the pivot arm relative to the main member.
In these respects, the adjustable squaring tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring and marking angles in one degree increments between 10 degrees and 90 degrees.